Incompleteness
by Augustana Rae
Summary: Logan asks Max for a favor and she has an interesting dream on the way... New chapter 3! Sorry it took so long!
1. Wistful thinking

Title:Incompleteness, chp. 1

Author:Augustana Rae, [AugustanaRae@hotmail.com][1]

Rating:R

Summary:Logan asks Max for a favor, she has an interesting dream on the way there.

Disclaimer:I don't own them, nor am I making any money!

****

He looked at me again with those intense eyes of his.Every time our eyes meet I feel he can see into my soul as I only glimpse the surface of his.Something in me jumps when he looks at me that way.

"Max?"I blink.What was he saying?

"Yeah?"He just smiled.Happiness stabbed me momentarily and for a moment everything was as it should be.I'm wrapped in his gaze and everything is wonderful.

The phone rang and the moment was lost.It pained me to see his face contort itself like that.There is so much pain in his life.But what is pain to me?I've been trained to endure and forge on, and every part of my body tells me this, him, is wrong.But there's this one thing I can't place that always stops me from leaving even though I desperately want to.I also desperately want to stay at the same time.

He hung up the phone and the look on his face was indiscernible."I need a favor."

I rolled my eyes at him, but was delighted inwardly.It felt nice to have someone counting on me and trusting me.

"I'm always doing you favors.How many do you owe me for now?"I kept up my end of the banter, but that was all it was.Something to say when we couldn't find the words for what we really intended.

He grinned and I felt warmed."Don't worry.I'll pay you back."

I returned his smile lightheartedly."You better."

"I need a date."He looked away almost embarrassingly, but then looked back at me and laughed a little.I tried to know what to make of this. "I need you to tag along and do surveillance at this party I was invited to.Be my bodyguard.Important people will be there."

I laughed and shook my head."All this trouble instead of just asking me out."

"So you'll do it?"A tiny feeling of tightness flared in my stomach as our eyes met.Was it nervousness?

"You really owe me."He grinned and I had to avert my eyes to stop from staring.I walked to the window and looked at the night without really looking at it."When is it?"

"Tomorrow night.You'll need to buy a dress."

Still looking at the window I said, "I'm already regretting this."

"By the way," he replied, pulling at his collar, "it's in England."

"Excuse me??"

His cell rang and after a clipped conversation he hung up and said, "Our flight leaves in an hour."

"I got a job, unlike you, Logan…"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

I raised my eyebrow skeptically."Why does that make me worry more?"This certainly would be interesting.

****

The plane ride was long and when I woke up from a nap I was disturbed to find my head resting on Logan's shoulder.As I tried to shy away, even more disturbing was his hand on my thigh.I tried to pry his fingers off without waking him, but his eyes fluttered and came into focus.He looked down at his hands and mine clutching at his and his eyes widened.He snatched his hands back and folded them quickly.

"Uhm, sorry…" he murmured barely audibly.I shifted uncomfortably next to him.

"It's ok."Whoa.The tension became unbearable and I was grateful when the stewardess offered us drinks.We both took one and drank them wearily.I noted with dismay that there was still five hours left of the flight.Attempting to return to sleep, I tried to prop my head on the wall but couldn't seem to find a comfortable position.I resigned myself to sleeplessness and pulled out the info Logan had pulled for me on the job.I'd already gone through it but there was nothing else to do.Presently I heard Logan's breathing become more even and I looked over to find his asleep.

He was quite beautiful and the stubble on his chin and eyes pressed tight make him look peaceful and almost picturesque.His eyelashes were lying on his cheeks and as I watched him I was filled with an overwhelming desire to reach over and touch him, his lips, his skin…To hold him….

Instantly, I looked away.Feelings like that scared me.I've never felt things like that before.Tentatively my eyes ventured back and his serene sleeping calmed me.Slowly I rested my head back on his shoulder.After all, I reasoned to myself, he was more comfortable than the wall.I drifted into a pleasant sleep.

****

I felt content in the aftermath of passion.My eyes were drifting closed as his arms wrapped around me.His breath was on my neck causing me to shiver lightly.His hands grouped softly, re-warming my skin and his lips dragged languorous kisses across my neck and under my ear.I shifted against him.He always caused me to burn like this.Slowly, yet a decidedly delicious torture.I never seemed to be able to get enough of him.

My mind had ceased to function as all my attention focused on his movements, willing him to move and hold me tighter.I felt his stubby cheek burn my shoulders but it completed the picture.I marveled at the beauty of the moment.This was why I was living.A slight breeze drifted through the apartment, chilling my skin.I pressed into him tighter.To feel him along the length of me was the most wonderful feeling in the entire universe.I was safe and I was wanted.

His hand slid up my stomach to cup my breast and I smiled at his touch.His mouth continued it's illicit wanderings and I turned my head, suddenly desperate to see his eyes and be lost in them.He was so beautiful.Our legs were hopelessly entangled, but I made it.He looked different without his glasses on, his eyes even more brilliant without their frames.

It was like gazing into infinity as our eyes remained staring.This position wasn't as good for sleeping, but I didn't really want to anyways.I reached my hand out to trace his jaw-line and then his lips, my other hand falling into his hair.He was so soft, his skin so flawless, so delicate.He kissed my fingertips lightly and this barest touch was almost unbearable.I didn't know if I could stand being so close to someone.

I leaned closer to brush his lips with mine and wanted to cry at the sweetness of it.I felt a stirring in my soul in a place I never knew existed, and it scared me as much as it excited me.Our lips came together again, this time a little deeper and a little hungrier.His sliding tongue felt heavenly as we each grouped for each other to hold onto tightly.Afraid this might not be real.

He pulled away softly, his beautiful eyes reflecting the low light.His hand pushed my hair behind my ear as he whispered, "Max…"

"Max…"

"Mmmm?"I muttered incoherently.I felt a light shaking and my eyes snapped open.I was still on Logan's shoulder.

"Max, we're about ready to land…"I immediately sat upright, not even daring to look in his direction.Wow.He looked at me curiously and I fought not to show a reaction from his piercing eyes.

"I'm fine…. Sorry."I combed my hair back with my fingers.

"You don't have to apologize."I turned and half-smiled toward his direction, not daring to actually meet his eyes.I was afraid of what would happen if I did.Or what wouldn't happen.

"I'm sorry," I repeated.He continued to look at me for a moment but finally accepted the fact that I would say no more. Being near him was dangerous for me.With him I didn't think right.It scared me.My unsaid feelings scared me too.They could be a weakness.They could be my end.But I forgot all of that when I looked into his eyes.Why should I keep on living if I deny myself everything I need?He was indeed dangerous for me.Yet I couldn't keep away.

The end!This could basically stand alone, or I could continue the storyline.What do you think?Please review me!!!!

   [1]: mailto:AugustanaRae@hotmail.com



	2. Wanting

Title:Incompleteness, chp. 2

Author:Augustana Rae, [AugustanaRae@hotmail.com][1]

Rating:R

Summary:Logan asks Max for a favor, she has an interesting dream on the way there.

Disclaimer:I don't own them, nor am I making any money!

"Oh, come on Logan…"She pulled on his hand harder."It will be fun…"As he was half-dragged across the stone filled bank of the riverside he wondered what she could possibly mean by fun.His shoeless feet were starting to complain loudly, but that was a miracle in itself.

"I don't know about this, Max…,"but he allowed her to pull him along anyways.They stopped suddenly, and stood, the frigid water licking their toes and their hands still held tight.There was only a quarter moon but there were no clouds to obstruct the view, and the light danced across the lake.

"What's the matter, Logan?Can't you swim?"

"Of course I can.What do you think rich white boys do?"

"I don't know… play polo and smoke cigars?"He broke his hand away to slap at her playfully.

"You poor, uncultured girl."She dropped her shoes and stepped back a little, sinking slightly into the muck.Her eyes glinted in the poor lighting.

"You first."He shook his head vehemently.

"Your idea, you first…"He hadn't really thought she was serious.

Their eyes locked in a silent battle of wills but finally she gave in, more so to see the shock on his face than anything.She smiled inwardly at the knowledge of her power over him.

She peeled off her T-shirt and dropped it on the ground, not caring about the mud that would be caked over it.She slipped out of her jeans, and as she reached behind to unhook her bra she delighted in the incredulous look in his bulging eyes.Her underwear came off too and she stood before him, her skin illuminated by the moonlight.She only let him gape a moment before splashing into the black water until she was near the middle and only her head was showing.

"Are you coming?"Her voice wafted across the water to him, soft and inviting.He was filled with an incredible urge to plunge in after her, but his rational mind kicked in.He took a step closer, the water tickling his toes.He relished the feel of it.

"My legs…"She was treading water in the center, her hair sparkling.Who was he kidding?

"Oh, come on you big sissy!You're all fixed."She swam a little closer until her feet hit and she was able to stand.The water just covered her chest, and she knew she was torturing him.The glinting moonlight mirrored her perfection in the water around her.He was incredibly aroused.What was he waiting for?"I thought you wanted to take it fast?"Her voice was a challenge.A taunt.A joust at his masculinity.He felt inflamed.

He threw off his clothes and splashed in after her, throwing caution to the wind.The water felt freezing on his skin and he loved it.He reached her and stopped suddenly.It was wonderful to be taller than her for once.They were so close yet not touching, the water growing still around them.The wind wavered slightly, her hair swirling around her head like a halo, his skin cooling despite their closeness.This is perfection, he thought.

She turned slightly and sent a spray of water around him with her arm, splashing him thoroughly and getting water on his glasses.She only laughed as he made a face.

"I have nothing to wipe these on!"

"Aw, poor baby!"She laughed again and dove away, her feet kicking water into him.The water was beginning to numb his joints, but he had never felt more alive in his life.He didn't even mind that she was beating up on him.

He made an ungraceful lunge for her, but she squirmed out of his grasp.He got a jolt when their skin touched, her smoothness sliding through his fingers.He ached to hold her for once.It seemed she was always close, but not quite close enough.The electricity hummed with the crickets as he caught her eye.He didn't like the gleam dancing in hers.He brought his arm around to bring a wave of water over her that she couldn't dodge.

"I'm all wet," she pouted.He grinned lopsidedly at her and took a step closer, his heart beating quicker.

"That was the idea…"She gave him a look and he was once again awestruck by her beauty.It was as if nothing else mattered or even existed.They were so close suddenly and he didn't know how they had got there.So close, yet not touching.Her head was upturned to him and the moonlight highlighted her full lips.God, he wanted to kiss her.

He felt the old excitement rise up of when he was a boy caught doing bad things.They were both breathing shallowly even though they'd hardly exerted themselves.His mind reeled as they leaned closer until their lips were almost touching and her hands were wrapping around him.Their lips met softly, like the sweeping of a butterfly's wings.He felt a feeling of euphoria surge up and he pulled her tightly to him, crushing her, suddenly fiercely possessive.He let it happen, their bodies mashing together as if they had known each other all along.Her tongue and hands were insistent and he gladly yielded.How could someone so powerful and strong be so soft and beautiful?He found it hard to think about anything but the feel of her skin and the chill of the wind.He was bombarded with a million sensations and lost himself to him.As she wrapped around him he felt complete.She was so delicious, so tight.He wanted to cry from the bliss.

"Logan," she whispered, her teeth grazing his neck."Logan…"

He jerked up, his taught body covered in a thin layer of sweat.He pulled the twisted covers back over him as he looked up in the shadows and saw the face in his dreams.The images came back suddenly and he flushed.

"Max?"he said in a heady voice."What are you doing here?"

Fin for now!

   [1]: mailto:AugustanaRae@hotmail.com



	3. Waiting

Title: Incompleteness Chp

Title:Incompleteness Chp. 3:Waiting

Author:Augustana Rae

Rating:PG

Disclaimer:I don't own them nor am I making any moolah.

AN:Sorry it took me so dang long.I'm working on more!Feedback is always appreciated!J

Watching the embarrassment steal across his face I could only imagine what he was dreaming about.Part of me hoped it was about me and then that was violently thrown out as I refused to think of the implications of that.The silence hung awkwardly for a minute and then I pulled myself together enough to mumble something incoherent and slam the adjoining door.

I sat on my bed trying to ignore my jumping nerves and the fact that my blood was pulsing through me.I shut my eyes and tried to squeeze out the stimulating picture of him running a hand over his stubble, sweat pronounced on his brow, and the shock on his face as he pulled the sheets closer.It didn't work very well.Maybe this was going to be harder than I thought.

Finally, I calmed down enough to breathe correctly again and began to laugh at myself.What had I done?A boy in his boxers could unnerve me?I really was getting soft.I thought again of the moment when his eyes flashed into mine and the laughter died in my throat.I swallowed with difficulty and got up, somberly straightening the room.I really had to get a hold of myself.

Presentley, I heard a knock on the door and mentally braced myself.Logan looked sublime as usual and I felt that odd feeling flash through me again as our eyes met.

"I thought the party wasn't till later," I remarked offhandedly, poking fun at his dressy attire and trying to avoid the scene from earlier.

He made a face at me."What, you're not going like that?"He waved at my clothes: black leggings and a t-shirt.

"You don't like?"I tried to pull off a puppy dog look, but the look that crept into his eyes immediately stopped me.I couldn't quite discern what was there but it was more than a little unnerving.I turned around quickly to grab my bag and then strode purposefully toward the door.

"Shall we?"I said, tilting my head.He smiled briefly at me and we left.As I shut the door behind him I breathed in deeply, trying to calm myself.I hoped I knew what I was doing.

****

After an unfruitful day looking for Logan's contact, we finally retreated to the hotel to get ready for the party.I was bored and spending all day talking to snooty English people had been getting on my nerves.It was so annoying when people kept on asking if we're married.Did we _look_ like we were married?

I threw the dress Logan had bought me unceremoniously on the bed and jumped in the shower.The hot water felt great and it was pleasant to be someplace where there weren't mice ripping into the walls or neighbors screaming.The water ran over me and when I closed my eyes it was Logan's hands.It felt comforting to be wrapped in the heat and his embrace.The water ran over my body and encompassed me, and I imagined him pressed against me, his hands- My eyes snapped open as I realized what I was doing.I blinked a couple more times and finished the shower quickly.I shook the pleasant picture out of my head.Must focus on the present.

Enormous anxiety hung over my head as I wrapped myself in a towel.Of course I'd been to that wedding with Logan before, but this was like I'd been asked on a second date.I'd never dressed up much before, and donning the designer dress I felt as if I was becoming someone else.Reality suspended for the time being and I allowed myself to be swept up into the little girl's fantasy of dress up.I applied much more makeup than I normally do, and I pushed my hair up, letting some of the curls fall down softly.Looking into the mirror I allowed myself a faint smile and I scarcely recognized myself.I was no longer a machine or a monster but a princess.Or at least a woman.I shook my head.I couldn't think like that.

I looked back up in the mirror and was caught off guard as I saw Logan wheeling up behind me looking striking in a tux.I grinned involuntarily and turned around.

"You clean up well."He only laughed.

"You do too."I returned his smile and felt genuine fear well up in me.It was like when things are going so good that you know you aren't in the real world.I turned around and began playing with my hair again.I felt the unmistakable urge to run but swallowed it down.I had to think of the mission.

Frustrated with my hair I finally left it down and went to put on my shoes.Logan smiled at me again as we walked out the door and the fear magnified by one hundred.

"Thanks for helping me out with this, Max."

"Sure."I had to put conscious effort into each footstep.I had a feeling it would be a long night.


End file.
